1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices based on phase change based memory materials, including chalcogenide based materials and on other programmable resistive materials, and to methods for manufacturing such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase change based memory materials, like chalcogenide based materials and similar materials, can be caused to change phase between an amorphous state and a crystalline state by application of electrical current at levels suitable for implementation in integrated circuits. The generally amorphous state is characterized by higher electrical resistivity than the generally crystalline state, which can be readily sensed to indicate data. These properties have generated interest in using programmable resistive material to form nonvolatile memory circuits, which can be read and written with random access.
The change from the amorphous to the crystalline state is generally a lower current operation. The change from crystalline to amorphous, referred to as reset herein, is generally a higher current operation, which includes a short high current density pulse to melt or breakdown the crystalline structure, after which the phase change material cools quickly, quenching the phase change process and allowing at least a portion of the phase change material to stabilize in the amorphous state. It is desirable to minimize the magnitude of the reset current used to cause transition of phase change material from the crystalline state to the amorphous state. The memory cells using phase change material include an “active region” in the bulk of the phase change material of the cell in which the actual phase transition is located. Techniques are applied to make the active region small, so that the amount of current needed to induce the phase change is reduced. Also, techniques are used to thermally isolate the active region in the phase change cell so that the resistive heating needed to induce the phase change is confined to the active region.
The magnitude of the current needed for reset can be reduced by reducing the size of the phase change material element in the cell and/or the contact area between electrodes and the phase change material, such that higher current densities are achieved with small absolute current values through the phase change material element.
One direction of development has been toward forming small pores in an integrated circuit structure, and using small quantities of programmable resistive material to fill the small pores. Patents illustrating development toward small pores include: Ovishinsky, “Multibit Single Cell Memory Element Tapered Contact”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,112, issued Nov. 11, 1997; Zahorik et al., “Method of Making Chalogenide [sic] Memory Device,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,277, issued Aug. 4, 1998; Doan et al., “Controllable Ovonic Phase-Change Semiconductor Memory Device and Methods of Fabricating the Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,253, issued Nov. 21, 2000.
One approach to controlling the size of the active area in a phase change cell is to devise very small electrodes for delivering current to a body of phase change material. This small electrode structure induces phase change in the phase change material in a small area like the head of a mushroom, at the location of the contact. See, U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,064 issued Aug. 6, 2002 to Wicker, “Reduced Contact Areas of Sidewall Conductor”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,353 issued Oct. 8, 2002 to Gilgen, “Method for Fabricating a Small Area of Contact Between Electrodes”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,111 issued Dec. 31, 2002 to Lowrey, “Three-Dimensional (3D) Programmable Device”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,563,156 issued Jul. 1, 2003 to Harshfield, “Memory Elements and Methods for Making Same.”
One problem associated with manufacturing devices having very small electrodes arises because of poor adhesion of the very small electrodes, which can cause the bottom electrode to fall over during manufacturing.
A bottom electrode having an inverted T-shape has been proposed (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/016,840, filed 18 Jan. 2008 entitled “Memory Cell with Memory Element Contacting an Inverted T-Shaped Bottom Electrode”) having a small contact area between the bottom electrode and memory material, resulting in a small active region and reducing the amount of power needed for reset of the memory cell. The inverted T-shaped bottom electrode also improves the mechanical stability of the bottom electrode during manufacturing, thereby improving the manufacturing yield of such devices.
It is desirable therefore to provide a reliable method for manufacturing a memory cell structure with good control over the critical dimensions of the bottom electrode while also addressing the mechanical stability issues of very small electrodes, which will work with high density integrated circuit memory devices.